Light in the Dark Trailer
by CreativeWr1ter
Summary: Just when Quinn thought that her life couldn't possibly get turned anymore upside down, she went through the already-opened door of the Berry household.  ..story itself will be rated M..
1. Chapter 1

_*January 2012*_

Quinn Fabray took out her keys to Rachel's house, pushed them into the lock, twisted, and upon grabbing the mail, opened the door, proceeding to make her presence known.

Looking down at the different bills for Rachel's father and tossing them on the counter, she spoke, "Hey Rach, I'm home! I know that we were supposed to head out to hang with Puck like 5 minutes ago, but Sylvester was brutal today. It's odd, we have nationals in the bag, but still she throws us into practice right after glee." A thought ran through her mind as she chuckled softly, "Well, at least she didn't call the practice while we were in glee."

She noticed that there was no response, which was odd, because normally Quinn couldn't get the tiny diva to shut up. She was being brought into conversation and for her to not speak…highly unlikely. So, Quinn began to head up the stairs, heading to Rachel's door, which she found wide open, with the lights off and the bed empty. As she headed back downstairs, looking for her friend with a little bit more concern, she stopped dead in her tracks when she was back on the first floor.

From the closed door leading to the basement, she heard what sounded like a muffled scream. Her stomach now in knots, she steeled herself, walking over to the cutlery set in the kitchen, grabbing the biggest knife that she could find, then went and grabbed a flashlight from out of the drawer.

Opening the door slowly as to make less noise, she sat down carefully, taking her shoes off, and made her way down the stairs. When she got to the last step, she crouched and looked to her left, which was pitch black, and then to her right, which at the far end, off in a corner, there was a small amount of light coming, but she couldn't see the source. As she headed over in that direction, she brought her knife arm up, ready to strike at the first sign of trouble. That is, at least, what she told herself. If she was being honest with herself, she was absolutely scared shitless.

Finally, Quinn made her way to the end of the hallway, and almost threw up. There, tied up, with tears streaming down her face, but mute, more than likely due to her voice being strained, was Rachel. She was naked, with a strap of duct tape across her mouth, her hands and feet bound, and bruises starting to form all over her.

When Quinn went to kneel in front of the girl, she heard a clearing of a throat from the dark left hand side of the basement. Upon hearing the noise, she brought herself to her feet, and willed herself to shine the flashlight on the one doing all this. There was only one option in her mind as to who could be behind this. But, when the light was cast on the offender, she dropped the flashlight in absolute shock…cause it couldn't have been…

-Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—Glee—

A/N: Well, there you have it folks. I know that it isn't much, but I hope it's enough to peak your interests. If it does, awesome! Drop me a review letting me know what you think! Cause when you guys show interest is when I work faster to bring you what you want. Just to let you know, this story, when I start putting up the real thing, is going to go on a joint account I share with the Co-Author of this story, riverkirby.

.net/u/3273964/CreKirbs is the account that this story will go under. I will make an update to this with an authors note only, telling you all when the first chapter does go up, which I can safely say will not be soon. I'm thinking late October, early November. And cause I love you guys, I will let you know why. With my only other big fic, I did it basically by winging it from chapter to chapter. I mean, yea I had my main plot points in place, and I knew what was going to happen over the course of time, but with this one I want to be able to give you people a great story that I am certain of. If by November 10th, a month from today, this story doesn't have the first chapter up, I will work on this the same way as the other one. Thank you for the read, and have a good day!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so I just wanted to let you all know that i'm going to actually start working on the Light in the Dark story now. I'm sorry for keeping you waiting if you read the trailer, and liked it, blame 2 things: my crashing computer, and MW3. But now that I have a laptop, and i'm able to type without it shitting the bed on me, I will be putting work in.

Expect the first chapter any time before the next episode of glee.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, so I just figured i'd let you all know that the first chapter for Light in the Dark is up on my joint account with river kirby, search CreKirbs, and you will find us. Come read if you want another fun ride! Have a good day y'all!


End file.
